You Imprinted on Me?
by twilightstorys97477
Summary: Humans know that Vampires are real. They also know that Vampires find there mates through imprinting on human women. Edward is the Prince of the Vampire race and is seeking for his imprint before his father Carlisle steps down so he can become King. If he does not his brother Emmett will be come King as he has his mate and is the second son in line. Summary continued in Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Sight**

**Summary: Humans know that Vampires are real. They also know that Vampires find there mates through imprinting on human women. Edward is the Prince of the Vampire race and is seeking for his imprint before his father Carlisle steps down so he can become King. If he does not his brother Emmett will be come King as he has his mate and is the second son in line. It was discovered that some human females has a special gene that allows them to become the imprint/mate to a vampire. Bella was born with this gene and there for wares a bracelet with the Royal Crest on it. Rated Mature for adult contact in later chapters. Not to be read by any one under 16 years old.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Bella's POV

I was reading the Hunger Games as my Dad, Charlie, was driving to our home knew home in Forks, Washington. We are following the moving truck that had all our belongs in it as we have to move to Forks because my father accepted a offer to become the city's new Police Chief. So know we are moving to Forks for his job.

Forks is also known as a PVM Community. So I'm moving from Phoenix, Arizona, another PVM Community to Forks. PVM stands for Potential Vampire Mate. My Mother, Renee, and my Father learned that I was a PVM when I was born. Thous forcing them to move to a PVM Community. We can only live in PVM communities because of two reasons. This first is so that my vampire mate can find me, and the second is because there is people that would kill me to prevent a vampire from finding his mate.

So for our protection we have guards from the royal family protecting us on our journey to Forks.

Now when I my vampire mate finds me he will imprint on me which will make his mark appear on my left wrist where I ware a bracelet with the Royal Crest on it.

When we arrive we have to first appear at the Royal house of the Cullen family, the leaders of the Vampire Race, so they know that I have moved into the capital city.

Now I'm not the only one of my family that is a PVM, my sister Alice is also a PVM. She was also gifted with being able to see the future, a gift that we had to keep to our selves because it could cause problems for us.

* * *

(A/N) No its not the end of the chapter but I thought I post some history here.

In this story WWII was when the Vampires made them selves know to the humans. Of course the humans became afraid and tried to fight them. WWII ended with the Vampires the victors and began to make peace with the humans with the Paris Peace Treaties. With the signing of the treaties the Vampires made PVM Communities as they had discovered during the war that some women could become mates to vampires and bare children. However it made it illegal for vampires to hunt humans after the sign of the treaties. The only humans that were hunted by vampires were those that murdered others, or abused a child in any way. This did away with Death Row in prisons, and those prisoners that were on death row or that was in prison for life had become fare game for vampires to hunt.

It also made the ruling family, the Cullens, the rulers of not only vampires but humans too.

If you have any more questions feel free to ask in your review.

Now lets get back to the story.

* * *

It took us two days to drive from Phoenix to Forks. Only stopping at PVM rest stops.

"We're here; lets get everything that in the car in the house and let the movers move everything that's in the truck into the house. We can let mom stay here and tell them were to put it, while three of us goes to visit the Cullens as required to inform them that you now live in Forks." Charlie said.

"That's fine, Dad." Alice and I replied at the same time.

Alice and I grabbed our bags from the trunk and walk into our new home. "Wow" was all we could say when we seen the inside.

"Go pick out your rooms girls." Renee said

"Okay" and then we went upstairs. I picked the room to the left at the top of the stairs while Alice picked the one to the right. The house was a five bedroom five and half bathroom house in the upper class side of town. All the bedrooms had there own bathrooms. The reason we got this house is because Renee wanted two bedrooms for guest that may come and visit us from Phoenix. I this dropped my bags on the bed and decided to put them away once I got back.

I stepped out to the hall and noticed Alice was coming out too. "I love my room." She announces when she noticed me. "I like mine to but mine needs color." I said.

"Come on girls I don't want to make the Cullens made at us."

"Okay Dad we're coming." I reply

Alice and I walk downstairs and then out to the car with Charlie.

* * *

It took us less then ten minutes drive from our house the the Cullen Royal House in Forks. It Bigger and had a fence around it with two guards posted at the front gates.

"Swans here to see the Prince to inform him of our move into Forks." Charlie says to the guard that is nearest to the driver side (left side).

"He been inspecting you and your daughters, Chief Swan." The guard replied, then hit a button and the gates open.

Dad drives up to the front door where there was couple people that was well dressed waiting to open our doors. We get out and then fellow another guy into the house.

"Prince Edward & Prince Jasper will be with you in a moment." The gentleman said.

"Thank you." Charlie replied. Then we took our seats while we wait. A few minutes later two vampires walk down the stairs from up stairs. but I only noticed one. He was tall with bronze hair and the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen.

"Mine" is all he said before he moved at in human speed until he was in front of me. That's when I also noticed the other vampire did the same thing but he was in front of Alice.

"Hi my name is Edward Cullen. What's your name?" Edward asked me.

"Isa... Isabella Swan," I replied nervous.

At the same time Edward asked so did his brother Jasper ask of Alice.

"I take you this arrived into town, Charlie?" Edward asked without taking his eyes off of mine.

"Yes, your highness. We this dropped our bags off and came straight here." Charlie replied with a bow of his head in respect to the princes.

"Very well. They can keep there rooms at your home, but they are to have some things brought here for there comfort. I and Jasper will come to help unpack your things, and then we will need to call the King to inform of our status." Edward replied taking my hand as Jasper took Alice's.

"As you wish you'r highness" Charlie replied.

"You and your wife are no longer to bow to us Charlie as your daughters are now princesses." Edward kindly informed him.

"Thank you Edward." Charlie replied knowing what this meant.

* * *

We arrived back at the house. Edward and Jasper followed us with six guard members. Charlie was the first to walk in to inform Renee what happen before we walked in with our mates.

"...they were this walking down then the next second they were standing in front of our daughters." We caught the tail end of there conversation about us as we walked in to the front room. Edward was the first to speak.

"Mrs. Swan, I would like to thank you for bring Isabella into this world, and for taking car of her until I could find her."

"Thank you, your highness. She been waiting for you and we tried to keep her from getting sick the best we can."

"Mr. & Mrs. Swan I would like to thank you for taking car of Alice as well. I can tell you have done a very good Job." Jasper added.

"Again Thank you, Alice is however our youngest daughter." Renee replied

"Well we came to help any way we can and to see what type of security will need to be made to protect not only your selves but also Isabella and Alice while we are here. We also came to inform you that once King Carlisle and Queen Esme arrive, you will be required to attend the ceremony to have there bracelets removed. Also from now on as you daughters are now princesses, you will no longer need to bow to royalty, this a slight nod that you have seen us." Edward informed our parents. Then added, "Your daughters for the next six weeks will be staying at the royal house. They will be allowed to visit you as they choose to. They will also continue there education, however they will have us at there side at all times."

"That's fine by me. Alice?"

"Same here as I don't think I can be to far from my Jazzy" Alice replies.

We talked so more and then Edward and Jasper helped us unpack while the guard stayed out side the house. After everything us unpacked and somethings that Alice and I wanted to take with us was packed and put in Edward's car we Edward drove us back to the royal house. The guard stayed behind to protect our parents.

Alice slept in Jasper's room while I slept in Edward's room.

Edward and i stayed up until ten in the evening getting to know each other. Then I changed and climbed into bed next to Edward. It felt right to be next to him. From our talks I found out we could not mate until my bracelet was removed, which'll be in a couple of days.

* * *

(A/N) Chapter 2 will be up next week on Monday.


	2. Writer Notes

**Writer Notes**

* * *

**Well sorry to say but me writing this story has cam to an end as is taking it over and starting from scratch. So please keep an eye out for it by .**

**Thanks,**

**TS97477**


End file.
